This invention generally relates to bracket members having longitudinally spaced locking tabs to be mounted in appropriate spaced apart slots in a vertically extending support rail and, more particularly, to an adjustable bracket assembly including facing tab members which are longitudinally movable towards and away from one another for cooperation with pairs of spaced apart longitudinally extending slots provided in the associated support rail.
A wide variety of adjustable shelving systems are commonly used in retail stores, factories, warehouses, offices, libraries and the like. Many of these shelving systems include vertically disposed, spaced apart support rail members each having a number of longitudinally spaced slots for receiving spaced locking tabs of shelf supporting brackets for supporting shelves at a variety of heights. Such shelving systems are manufactured by a multitude of companies and, typically, the spacing of the locking tabs and cooperating slots in the associated support rail members of the shelving systems produced by the different companies are seldom uniform. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce an adjustable bracket assembly which can be used with a variety of differently spaced slots provided in support members.